


One Of The Things I Hate About You

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Series: The Things I Hate About You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Insert, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: A drabble-y take on the first line, or the first hated thing, of the poem in the film 10 Things I Hate About You."I hate the way you talk to me"





	One Of The Things I Hate About You

**Author's Note:**

> Since the wonderful poem from the film 10 Things I Hate About you actually technically states more than ten things, but only actually is 10 because of the used conjunction 'and', I have divided the drabbles into so much more parts.  
> I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TYPOS.  
> I LOVE YOU  
> xxx

_I hate the way you talk to me_

* * *

He's always had a sharp mouth, the hunter named Dean Winchester. He's always had these hateful attributes that no one cares to list down anymore because it would be pointless and a far too long of a list. But to name the most prominent ones, it's his fiestiness and sassiness to whomever and whatever, whenever, wherever and the fact there was no such as however to his treatment. Hell, even his younger brother, Sam, and his angel, Castiel, was at times a victim of his cold comments and it makes you wonder why they hadn't _taken_ the man out yet. I mean, they were hunters too, after all, and I mean, it wasn't like Dean _would be missed_ or something.

Alright, alright, that's an exaggeration because... hell, I knew for a fact _I would_ miss him if he even was _taken_ out, if you somehow weren't the one _to be_ taken out.

 

As the soft sound of my boots stomping on the gravel filled my ears, I made my way to the entrance of an abandoned building. The darkness had overcame it, the spiders had explored their webbing skills on it, and the ghouls and creepers have found sanctuary in it.

I gripped my gun as I went inside, quickly examining the surroundings. Suddenly a loud shriek from a corner of the room alerted me, making me rush to source of the sound with my gun up and cocked. A locked door prevented my passage, so after kicking it down, I kept my guard up and pointed my weapon to whatever was inside. The sight of the trio gave me relief, knowing the shriek was definitely not from them. "Ah, _the princess_ is once again fashionable late." Dean said.

I had been on this hunt together with the three as i decided it would be nice to have some help with this particular case I had. Well, due to reasons, I had to do some side quest because I was the most experienced when it came to deals and bargains, which was why I was indeed actually _late._

I made no retort nor did I flinch at that blasted nickname the man knew I hated all too much, knowing if I did, it would only grant him satisfaction and a god-forsaken smirk would never leave his face then. I instead sighed and put my gun in its holster. "Are you guys alright?" I asked turning to the three men whose exhaustion seemed to now catch up with them. They unanimously huffed and replied their own versions of agreement, and I nodded, motioning we should just get the heck out of the place.

"What? Are you scared, _babe?"_ Dean taunted. My breath hitched at that nickname but I did not fail to roll my eyes as I walked away. However, I also did not fail to miss the snicker and smirk of the older Winchester who apparently noticed my reaction to his name calling. His younger brother, who was thankfully always there to defend me from his senior, scolded and shoved him to the side but it did not affect anyone in anyway. As I made my outside, only noticing the fact the Impala was parked right in front the the place now, a hand softly placed on my shoulder made me turn to the body it was connected to, which happened to be the blue eyed angel's.

"Don't listen to him, he's just _extra cranky_ today." Castiel reasoned, stressing out two important words which he seemed to had just learned, and it, in turn, made me chuckle. "When is he not _extra cranky_  when I'm around?" I said with a slight scoff.

 

As we made it in front of the car, the angel spoke out my name in a sigh and continued our conversation. "He's only like that because he--" but I cut him off, "I know _why,_ Cas." I said, making him raise his brows. I turned to the brother who were nearing us, the older of the two I still believed needed to cease existing half of the time but pictured myself existing with him in the other half. I clenched my jaw, god I hated the way he'd called me babe and how my lungs betrayed me just then.

Damn him and his perfect face and his pulpy lips and his stupid smirk and his green eyes and his built body and his annoying bow legs, damn him all the way back to his stupid Impala.

 

"Do you really know why?" Castiel mumbled as Dean and Sam finally joined us. I turned to the trench- _coated_ man and nodded, "He admitted way to much to me that one time he got drunk." I whispered, making Castiel break into a wide smile. I turned to the brothers and shoved my hands in my pockets, "Well I guess this is where we part ways." I said pursing my lips and stepping back slowly.

Sam knit his brows, "Aren't you gonna catch a ride with us?"

I smiled softly then nodded in disagreement, "Thanks but I think I'll pass on the verbal abuse." I said making Sam turn to Dean, and Dean stiff awkwardly where he stood. I chuckled, "And besides, I'm staying at this motel _only_ _a few hundred miles out."_ I then caught sight of the angel whose face scrunched up in confusion. I stepped back once more, "Believe it or not, I've walked a much farther distance before." I said in an evidently sarcastic tone.

After saying these words, nobody seemed to know what to protest so I then simply turned around and walked off. I heard Sam grumble something to his brother, something along the lines of, _'just fucking apologize and tell her, Dean, or I swear I will'_ and that made me turn to my boots and smile like an idiot, cause I knew exactly what he meant.

"Hey princess," Dean's raspy voice groaned. But then a slapping sound followed after which was probably why he corrected himself by saying my actual name. I turned around, knit my brows and squinted. I hummed out in expectation and saw Sam turn to his brother in the same manner. Dean cursed under his breath before speaking up, "You, uh, wanna catch a ride?"

"Nah, I'm good." I walked away again.

Then sounded a huff and footsteps crushing gravel, after there was a hand that grabbed my arm. "Look," the voice started, "I'm an asshole," Dean continued as I turned to face him. "I'm _twice_ that when you're around because I just can't seem to _fucking_ grasp how I feel about you." he whisper-yelled as he let go of me, and turned away. I felt my cheeks heat up and tingle at his admission just as his cheeks did, and I smiled ever so slightly, "Dean," I called out making him turn back to me. "I get it." I said as my hands unconsciously found its way to his face.

As our eyes found each other's, I once again was betrayed by my lungs as my breath hitched the same way a while ago. He licked his lips just as his hands found its way to my hips, then he leaned in ever-so-slightly, his hot breath heating up my lips. Then all at once his lips were on mine and I felt my body ache for him and his warmth. Every single move of our lips felt perfectly calculated and just right in every way. However, I pulled away from him, knowing it would get him all riled up and frustrated. "Don't think I've forgiven you and your sharp tongue, Winchester." I spoke before turning around and walking away.

He groaned and chuckled simultaneously, "I'll take that's a no on the ride then." but I granted him no satisfaction in replying.


End file.
